halofandomcom-20200222-history
D77-TC Pelican
The D77H-TCI Pelican is an extremely versatile craft used primarily for transportation of personnel and equipment by the UNSC, though it can be used as a very powerful gunship as well. Standard armament consists of one class-three externally powered projectile weapon at the fore of the vehicle and one class-one gas operated projectile weapon mounted at the rear in the extended crew area. More heavily armed versions exist.halo3.com It is also the UNSC's primary tactical support aircraft, fulfilling the role of tactical transport and gunship since, at least, 2525. The Pelican's crew compartments can be sealed and the craft made suitable for limited space flight. Payload Capacity The Pelican can carry passengers and cargo using a combination of internal and external methods. Specifically, the main compartment of the Pelican (called the "Blood Tray"Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 203, has seats for ten people, with additional space for standing. The internal bay amidship is the simplest way of transporting supplies and personnel. The default configuration provides seating for up to ten people. The large aft overhang provides an attachment point for additional (and possibly oversized) cargo and ordnance. Possible payloads include a M-779 troop carrierHalo: First Strike, a Scorpion Tank, a Warthog, weapon resupply drop pods, or fuel pods allowing for in-flight refueling with other aircraft. Weapon Systems Standard armament consists of a chin-mounted 40mm model which was common prior to 2525 but was later superseded by a 70mm weapon. Some dropships boasted twin chain guns firing depleted uranium slugsHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 40. Missile pods, each holding eight ANVIL-II ASM s, can be mounted under each wing to engage more maneuverable or better protected targets. Fire control was typically delegated to the co-pilot, who was assisted by helmet-mounted display. A machine gun or 25mm grenade launcher can also be mounted facing out of the rear cargo hatch and folded flat against the roof of the internal bay when not in use by the crew chief or passenger. Upon close observation, the chain guns carried underneath the noses of Pelican dropships in Halo 2 bear a striking resemblance to the eventual appearance of the AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun. Halo 2 Propulsion The main engines are mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one on each wing and two at the rear. The nacelles can articulate independently, thus altering (ie, Vectoring) the direction of thrust and improving the dropship's low altitude maneuverability. Six ventral thrusters, two on each wing nacelle and one on each aft nacelle, allow the Pelican to land and take off vertically. Variant In Halo 3 it seems a new model of the Pelican has been built during the events of the game. This one on the outside looks exactly the same. But inside the cockpit the two pilot seats have been rearranged. The main pilot now sits in the very front of the cockpit. The co-pilot now sits in the seat on the left side of the Pelican, and is elevated for better view. The compartment between the cargo bay and the cockpit is now located on the right side of the Pelican. The Red markings on the exterior of the canopy would seem to resemble triangles. If so, this may be a warning to indicate the presence of Ejection Seats. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Flood Carrier Form *Elites *Flood Brain Form *Flood Combat Form Identified Pelicans *Bravo 001 *Bravo 022 *Charlie 217 *Echo 136 *Echo 206 *Echo 419 *Victor 398 *Victor 933 See Also *Phantom - The Covenant equivalent of the Pelican. *Spirit - The Covenant dropship similar to the Pelican. Trivia ]] *The original Pelican model is similar to the UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship from the movie Aliens. *Pelicans in Halo 1 and 2 are never seen carrying more than six human Marine troops at a time, despite being capable of carrying up to fifteen. However, it is likely that this is merely because UNSC troops usually work in small teams during engagements, comprising of 5 to 6 men, known as fireteams. *In Halo CE in level 5 if you hold down X at the beginning of the level you can stay inside the pelican but beware because soon it goes down and you DIE. *Although in Halo 2 the Pelican carries two missile pods, each loaded with 8 Anvil-II High Explosive missiles, the only time the dropships ever use them in combat is during the end of the level 'Metropolis', when one launches them against a Scarab. Its 70mm chain gun, on the other hand, is used twice during 'Outskirts', both times against Jackals. Also, in the level Delta Halo, when the Pelican drops off the Scorpion, if there are any Covenant troops left alive, the Pelican will attack them with its chain gun. On occasion the Pelican also attacks the Banshees when they are on approach to the player's position. *The Pelican resembles the real life V-22 Osprey in uses (troop deployment and light ground attack) and design (vertical and horizontal flight, forward cockpit rear troop bay and engines mounted in outer nacelles). *Without modifications, Pelicans may only be ridden in, but not piloted, by players. *The weapons drops will not harm a player unless he is positioned perfectly beneth it, but are capable of destroying a Warthog if it is positioned directly beneath the drop zone. *Pelicans may be drivable in Halo 3.Official Xbox Magizine August 2007, Page 88,"...Been waiting to fly Halo's Pelican dropship since the original game? You'll finally get to on Semtember 25..." *In the October Issue of Official Xbox Magizine they have said that pelicans will not be drivable.OXM October 2007 Sources Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles